The King's Gambit
by chickenj0yZ
Summary: I had been the selfish, self-centered and narcissistic man before she came. I never figured out that in just a snap of her fingers, she could completely change my life. ATOBE KEIGO
1. The King's Gambit---Note

The King's Gambit

I had been the selfish, self-centered and narcissistic man before she came.

I never figured out that in just a snap of her fingers, she could completely change my life.

Reproduction or usage of this work in whole or in part in any form of electronic, mechanical or other means, now known or hereinafter invented, in any information storage or retrieval system, is forbidden without the permission from the author. Please respect the authors who devoted their time and effort just to write these works.

This is a fanfiction of the anime series "Prince of Tennis". Prince of Tennis and its characters are not mine. Only the story itself and whoever characters added not included in the actual series belong to me.


	2. EPISODE 1

**EPISODE ONE**

"YOU surely are exhausted, huh, Atobe?" I heard Oshitari say after the other Hyotei's Tennis Club's regular members left the locker room to start their respective morning practices. The only ones who were left were I, him, and Kabaji.

"Don't f*ck me, Oshitari. You may be a prodigy as good as Fuji but it doesn't mean that you could mess with me."

"Oh, aren't we FRiENDS? You almost lost to me when we first met, and we even played KaiPara online," he teased me while adjusting his fake glasses.

My brows creased. "What are you saying? I can't remember playing that idiotic online game with you, Oshitari. And I'll never lose to you. Right, Kabaji?"

"Usu."

"Oh, it's okay with me if you could not admit that. I know you don't want to be embarrassed because you play that game."

"I already dismissed the other regular players. Can't you evaporate? Remember that you were completely defeated by Fuji. You need to practice more." My head ached.

Oshitari stood and adjusted his glasses again. It was irritating to see that habit of his, considering the fact that that glasses were just for a fad. "Then I'll leave if that's what the captain and the king wants. Hahaha!" he said then left the room.

I gawked at the door where he left. I can't believe the guy. "Could you leave me too, Kabaji? I want to be alone for a sec."

"Usu." He stood and then after a few minutes, the silenced pounded my ears.

It's been tiring these past few days, but don't get me wrong, because I, Atobe Keigo, won't have a weakness if that's what you're thinking right now. Heh, this king is powerful, you must not make second thoughts for that. It's just that I am already a senior now, and Hyotei's Tennis Club needs to have the captain almost as good as me. ALMOST as good as me. Of course, no one can overpower me here!

Heh, I am the one who's at the top of the two hundred-membered tennis club to boot.

As I was saying, I need to choose the next captain. Coach Sakaki trusts me so much to the point that I should be the one to select the next leader of the Hyotei Tennis Club. I was so sure in choosing Wakashi Hyoshi, that Gekokujou freak, before, but I've been having second thoughts since Echizen defeated him.

[chickenj0yZ: Aren't you defeated by Echizen, too? Haha]

That's quite different, you know. And why are you even talking to me? You need an appointment from one of Ore-sama's secretaries! Anyway, to continue my story, that Shishido even told that Choutaro Ootori, the one with the "Ikyunyuukon" grunt, is perfect for the position, better than Hyoshi, since he's been improving and evolving everyday. That guy! He used my words! That was exactly what I said when I was playing with that four-eyed, orange-haired fag (That was Kanata Irie)! I should make him run 100 laps for that!

I stood up and reached for the door. I should not constrain myself. I am a King, you know! I should come up for a solution later on. I better not think of that at this time. I'm just wasting my time. I should be getting ready and having practices, too. I remembered myself promising Tezuka that I should follow him as a pro in Germany.

Just when I am about to open the door, I heard a lot of shouts and yells from outside. Just what are those actually doing? I immediately opened the door and I noticed that all the Hyotei members were gathered around the court. It seems that they are watching a match.

"Did you hear? There's a girl there who challenges a Hyotei regular!"

"Really? Let's go! We should watch that!"

What? A girl? A girl is making tumult in my kingdom?

**Yiiie! Who's that girl, anyway? Let's find out!**

**~chickenj0yZ**


	3. EPISODE 2

**EPISODE TWO**

"Did you hear? There's a girl there who challenges a Hyotei regular!"

"Really? Let's go! We should watch that!"

What? A girl? A girl is making tumult in my kingdom?

Like a king, or rather, as THE KING, I approached the tennis courts without delay. I will not allow anymore ruckus here in my kingdom. The people around the tennis courts were like sands washed away by the water, leaving out of my way at once, as soon as I lifted my foot.

Silence flooded the whole venue except the sound of the tennis balls hit by their rackets. I saw Choutaro serve. His serve is still good, but it seemed that he's all worn out. His breath is ragged, and he sweats a lot.

My sight followed the ball and I was stunned when I saw the girl. I was stunned not because she returned Ootori's Scud Serve, but because I can't believe she is the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes on. She's gorgeous, with her hair so long and shiny. She wore a black fancy dress fit for her perfect body and a red sun visor which just emphasized her flawlessly sculpted face. Really, even the colors of her outfit fit my preference-red and black-the color of the king.

"Game and Match! wins, 6 games to love!"

I blinked simultaneously. What am I doing? I should be stopping them!

"Hey, is that all? Hah! I thought, Hyotei's Tennis team were much stronger than this! I never thought I could win without having a drop of sweat at all!" the girl said. She even posed confidently while holding a black and red racket.

My left brow rose. "What are you saying, ahhn~? Don't underestimate us. Who are you anyway?"

I saw her looked at me. Whoa, this is the first time a girl didn't scream for me! Just as I thought, this girl is different from the rest.

"Well, For your information, I am Yuzuki Kinimoto and I am the queen of middle school tennis clubs in England. I bet you're the team captain, Atobe Keigo, aren't you? Your teammates are weak, didn't you know that?" She pointed a group of people at the next court. I was actually surprised (though I didn't show it). I found Choutaro, Shishido, Mukahi and Oshitari, all of them breathing roughly. She even defeated Oshitari? To think that it hasn't been long since he left the locker's room!

My lips twitched with what she said. She had the nerves to talk to me like that, huh. "If you are that strong, why won't you teach me how to play?"

I went to the court and raised my hands upward.

"Atobe! Atobe! Atobe! Atobe! Atobe! Atobe! Atobe! Atobe! Hyotei! Hyotei! Hyotei! Hyotei! Hyotei! Hyotei!"

I snapped my fingers. The whole place fell into deep silence. "Katsu no wa..." I lifted my jacket and throw it off somewhere. "Ore da!" ("The winner will be me!") I grinned. I'll show you who's the king.

"One set match. Kinimoto Yuzuki to serve."

I waited at the other side of the court as she served. My eyes narrowed as I saw her stance.

Doing a twist serve, ahhn~? As soon as she hit the ball, I prepared myself. Hah! Echizen's twist is better than this! The rally went on. I better praise this Yuzuki girl since she has been hitting on my "blind spots". But I don't have a blind spot, unfortunately for her, and I returned all her shot.

At last, she lobbed the ball. I grinned. You will not get away with this after you insulted my team, Kinimoto Yuzuki! I jumped high. Get ready for my "Rondo Towards Destruction"! Ore-sama no bigi n- WTF?

I can't even hide my shock when the wind swished, and in an instant...

"Higuma Otoshi?!"

"15-love!"

I can't believe she returned my smash. Or did she planned to lob the ball for this after all? This girl is really getting on my nerves!

**So she's Yuzuki Kinimoto. Who is she in our King's life? Hmmm.. Stay tuned! Haha! This story will be done in just five chapters so don't cha worry! Ma-expi lang net ko ngaun kaya matatagalan pa haha! Mata ne!**

**~chickenj0yZ**


	4. EPISODE 3

**EPISODE THREE**

"15-love!"

I can't believe she returned my smash. Or did she planned it after all? This girl is really getting on my nerves.

The game went on and at last,

"Game and Match. Atobe Keigo, 7 games to 6."

Thank God, this game already came to an end. I can't believe that this girl can push me even to a tie-break. We both held our games on the first two games, but it was an all-out war after that. She even used Echizen's moves, said she used it since Echizen has already defeated me. And she has really one tactic that can lose your concentration. I don't even want to admit it's a tactic! She practically shows her legs off while playing, so her opponent would go wild! Aside from that, she really is strong, that why she is dangerous to play with. I just won because of our differences in body-built and my Tanhausser serve is still unreturnable. She is also not immuned to Koori no Sekai (Ice World) where I could clearly see in my Insight her blindspots, and pinpointing it with perfect control. She's only a girl, after all. But I guess I'll give my regards to her.

I walked to the net and asked for a handshake. She deserved to hold my beautiful hands! I heard chants and yells around the court. "Atobe! Atobe!"

"You really are strong, as they've said. It's really good that I came to play with you. To think I need to provoke you by saying your team is weak! Hahaha!" She flipped her hair and reached for my hands.

WHAT? She just provoked me just to have a match with her?

"Whoa! Our hands are a perfect fit! Could it be that we are soulmates?"

My eyes narrowed. Her hands are so soft I can't get off of it mysef! "There's no such thing as soulmates."

"Is that so..." She glanced upwards like she's thinking of an idea, and then after having one she looked at me while holding my hands and said, "then if you're the KING... then I, Yuzuki Kinimoto, will be your QUEEN!" She smiled so wide I can barely hear what she said.

What the-?

*DINGDONG DINGDONG DINGDONG*

"Is that so...then if you're the KING... then I, Yuzuki Kinimoto, will be your QUEEN!" I remembered what she declared.

I sighed in desperation. I know it's unusual for the king to be like this but I can't help it. These past few days were like hell. I learned that Yuzuki came because my mother wanted her to, and I was told via phone that she is my fiancee. For God's sake, my fiancee! I'm just in middle school and they already thought about that? Apparently, she was one of our business partners' daughter. She had been playing tennis in England that's why my mother thought that we're a perfect fit. She transferred to Hyotei and told me that's because her fiancee is the king of that school. WTF? It may seem exaggerated if I see this as hell, but for me whose life was never been like this before, I looked like Dante Aligheiri passing in the the nine rings of hell or as Dante called as Inferno.

I thought she was different from the rest, but that was my mistake. Since that day that I defeated her, she always came from where ever and just pops in front of me like a mushroom. Every morning she goes into my way just to say 'good morning'. On our lunch breaks she always gives me an obentou (lunch box) which food was personally made by her. My fangirls decreased because she practically shouts that she is my queen, and no girl should go near me! What's worst is I have been living under the same roof with her! My mother told me that I should take care of her that she could stay in my house since she's already my fiancee. My mother even joked on having a grandchild!

Everything happened in just a bliss. Whenever I'm with her or near her, I lose my composure because she totally pisses me off. Sometimes, even if she plays tennis and can almost defeat me before, I think of her as just another scatter-brained b-cup fangirl (The things I love to hate). But I dont' know why I also contradict myself just a second after I think bad of her. Well, she's not a scatter-brain anyway. In fact she's smart. (Her class is in the same class as mine. =_=) Nevertheless, even though I want to ignore her, I just can't! She always gets my attention unlike all the other girls. This thought even gets into me than her presence itself. Why did she has a power to do that to me?

But then all strings streched so much will always snap.

It's already a month when she came. I was so worked up last night because of our practices that I want to sleep all day. Well, it's all right since it's Saturday today and I know my maids will still do their works as usual. (I am not snoring if you want to ask that. Ore-sama sleeps decently.) I was still sleeping when...

"Atobe! Atobe!" *KNOCK KNOCK*

WTH is that? I reached my one of my pillows and pressed it into my ears so I can't hear anything.

After a few minutes...

What the? Is there an earthquake? My body sprung up and down like in a trampoline. I immediately came back to my senses and finally woke up. I sat and threw my pillow and saw Yuzuki smiling at me. Apparently, she was jumping on my mattress.

"What do you think are you doing, ahhn~? Get lost! I need to sleep more!"

I was just about to go back to sleep but she held my hand back up. "Let's have a date today!"

"What?!" I noticed that she wore a dress today, one that is unusual for her everyday outfit.

"I said I want to have a date with you today!"

"Yada." I lie again in my mattress. I saw her pout. Why should those lips... pout? It's freakin'ly annoying.

"Will that still be your answer or I'll call your mother?" She got her phone from body bag.

I sat up again. Aish! Will she stop that? It's always like this, you know! Telling me that she will call my mother if I would not do what she wanted. Don't get me wrong, I'm not afraid of my mother. Ore-sama's not a Mama's boy! It's just that I just know her side will still be on Yuzuki's, even if I argue, like I'm not his own son, so I just follow what Yuzuki wanted. "Okay! Okay! We'll go on a date today! What are your plans now, ahnn~?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," she winked at me. "Get dressed my dear! I'll wait for you downstairs!" She flew a kiss to me and finally left my room.

=_= I just sighed. When will this end? After an hour, I was already dressed and fixed and all and I went downstairs.

"I hate you! You made me wait for an hour!"

I gawked at her. "Then let's stop this nonsense now!'

She smiled again. "Oh no. Let's go now! You drive!"

I got my car keys from one of my maids and we went to my mansion's garage. A maid opened one of my sportscar's door and I got in. "Let's go." I said as soon as she got in. "Where will we go?"

"Let's go to your mall."

"What?"

"For once, I want to have a date that's normal for couples! So let us go to your mall!" She smiled sweetly at me again.

I just sighed and concentrated on my driving. In a few minutes, we already came to our destination. This mall is just one of my properties. I parked at my own parking space and we immediately went inside. I saw all the staffs of my mall cramming when they saw me inside. All of them are bowing and greeting us. We even got the attention of the people shopping around.

"What now?" I asked her.

"Let's go for a movie!"

I glared at her. "Why don't we just watch in the house? I have a theater there. You could watch there alone if you want."

She smiled at me again and reached for her cellphone AGAIN. I smiled sarcastically. "Let's go."

We watched "Eikokushiki Teikyuu Shiro Kessen". I think it's the second installment of the Prince of Tennis Movie. Well, it's good. I was so given a lot of airtime in that movie and my shots were cool so it's okay.

"What's next?"

"Let's have a lunch first."

She dragged me again. This time we went to...

McDOLIBEE?! She wants me to eat in a fastfood restaurant? Heh~ Commoners' food!

"Why are we here? Let's go to a place where I can eat Chateaubriand steak, or Roasted beef with yorkshire pudding!"

"No!" She clung to my arms. "I said I want a normal date, didn't I?"

My lips just twitched. We ate the commoners' foods-hamburgers and fries and floats. I scoffed.

And heaven-knows-what! She ate like a monster! I mean, she's got the poise all right, but she ate more than me! Well, actually, this is the first time I saw how Yuzuki ate, since I don't want to eat with her in my dining room (I'm just getting pissed) so I am a little bit shocked here.

After a few minutes, we already finished eating. She just excused herself for a lavatory break to retouch, she said, so I was left alone in our table. As soon as she left, two girls came rambling and giggling.

"Hello! You're Atobe Keigo, right?"

"We're your fans!"

"Can we take a picture with you?"

Whoa. Look at that! Tezuka and Sanada will envy me if they see this. I am more appealing to girls' eyes. Right, Kabaji?

[Kabaji in Ore-sama's house, giving a bath to one of ore-sama's dogs: Usu.]

I didn't make second thoughts before I agreed. The two decided to take turns, one taking the picture of me with one of the girls while the other holds the camera.

"Okay! 1, 2, 3! Say chee- WAHHH! What the?" The girl taking the picture stopped in mid-sentence as a waterfall of cola gushed through her hair and face.

"Ouch!" I heard the girl beside me yelled as she held her hair.

What the-

"Next time, I don't want to see you with MY ATOBE again, or else you'll face worse than this!" I heard Yuzuki warn the two girls.

"Hey! What are you doing!" I called her attention as I stood up.

"And what do you think are you doing? I'm already your fiancee! You shouldn't be spending time with some girls but me!"

What?! I want to yell at her but I can still hold back my emotions. I looked around and saw that we got the attention of other people eating in that restaurant. For God's sake, we're in a public place! I approached the two girls. "Ore-sama is deeply sorry. Please take these in return okay?" I gave them my calling cards (not my private number, sorry) then I immediately dragged Yuzuki out of the petty restaurant and into the parking lot. She wanted to get out of my grasp but I never let her until we reached my car and got in.

"What the hell is your problem, ahhn~?" I confronted her.

"What what? I just gave them a lesson, you see! They're flirting with you! And you, too have a mistake! You shouldn't be hanging out with other girls!" She shouted at me.

"They're my fans, Yuzuki. You don't need to act like a jealous girlfriend or wife! What are you to my life anyway?"

"You are my FIANCE!" she reiterated.

I mockingly smiled at her. "Did I decide that for myself?" She was stunned by my question. I continued. "You have to remember that I was not the one who chose you as my fiancee. If I had a choice, I will not choose a girl like you or even you yourself! Why, you pisses me off every time I see you! You always meddle with my life even if you are not even told to! You're like a mold that is hard to get off!"

Minutes of silence followed after I said those. My composure and poise was actually broken even when the confrontation started. I am not the usual Atobe anymore!

We just stared at each other's eyes for a while. My eyes were full of anger and mock, whilst her eyes were full of confusion, sorrow and it became all anger.

"Is that what you want? You want me to get out of your life?" She asked me.

Of course! My life is better before she came. I would be better if all goes back to its natural scenario so she should get away from my life!

"No doubt about that! My life is better off of you!" I answered.

"Oh. That's your answer." She coldly stared at me. "Drive, and as soon as WE GOT TO YOUR PALACE, I'll leave."

I started my car and drove fast enough for us to get at my mansion in five minutes. She immediately got off my car and went to her room upstairs. Kabaji approached me at the door.

After ten minutes, I saw her stomping downstairs, holding a suitcase and travelling bag. I met her cold stare again when she reached the door. Her face was stern when she said, "You'll never see me again, mister. I call off our marriage. In this chess game, you lost the queen. You chose to use a gambit. The question is, 'Will you really win?' "

What? Chess game?

"Sayonara." She finally said and left.

She left out of my house,

out of my life.

**What just happened?! Whoa... *O* What now? Wait for the next episode! :DD**

**~chickenj0yZ**


	5. EPISODE 4

**EPISODE FOUR**

"You have been silent these past few days, Atobe. What happened?" Oshitari asked me while I was watching the freshmen do their fundamentals for their morning practices.

I didn't answer him and stared at nothing. It's been three days since that incident. "Is this because she left out of your life?" He defiantly told me.

"And why would it be because of her, ahhn~?" I gawked at him.

"Well, the most probable reason," he adjusted his glasses, "is that you miss her."

"Hah! Don't f*ck me again, Oshitari. You are saying nonsense things."

"I bet you were just denying it my king. The queen's presence has been your daily life these past few days, and you already got used to it. Now it was abruptly gone, you are showing withdrawal symptoms, don't you think so?"

"I AM NOT, Oshitari. Don't push your luck on me."

"I heard from her that she will be already leaving for England at 7 PM tonight. She already quit studying here and will countinue there. Won't you stop her?"

"Why would I stop her? That's what I want in the first place."

"Is that what you really want?"

That question. That was the same question she asked me.

Is that what I really want?

She, getting out of my life?

"Remember this, Atobe. In a chess game, you use the queen to protect the king. It's the gambit, a tactic in which a piece is sacrificed to gain an advantage. But did you really gain an advantage, Atobe? Did you? Think about it before it's too late. Remember, it's 7 PM." Oshitari tapped my shoulders and left me there alone, my mind filled with questions.

Is that what you want?

Did you gain an advantage?

What should I do after?

Hours passed, and I didn't even notice that the afternoon practices were already done. I was like a leaf, just going with the flow of the wind. Those questions, and what Oshitari told me, kept on bugging me.

I immediately went home via my limo. I jumped, with still my clothes on, into my olympic-sized pool as soon as I get off my car. I need to reflect, and think about what should I do.

I floated around. The cold water cleared my thoughts away and then I started to think.

Why were Oshitari's word kept on bugging me?

Could it be that what he said were true?

When she left...

The next day I even forgot that she did.

I was actually almost late for my first class that day because no Yuzuki will wake me up anymore.

Perhaps what Oshitari told me were true.

I guess it's because deep inside me I long for her. I actually missed her presence which I got used to. Her rants when she's with me. Her smiles which became my daily dose of drug I am addicted to. Her scent, her laugh, her everything.

I laughed sarcastically. What is Ore-sama's doing? What was happening to me? I had been the selfish, self-centered and narcissistic man before she came. I never figured out that in just a snap of her fingers, she could completely change my life.

Will I let her go just like that? Will I let her leave me and forget me if she wanted?

*RING!*

"Ore-sama, your mother is on the line." My butler gave me the phone. I immediately stood up and answered the call.

"What is it, Mom?"

"Is it true that Yuzuki called of your marriage? That she will leave Japan now for good?" I heard my mother rant.

"Yes, Mom." I just whispered.

"Don't you know that since she was a child, she loved you already? Since I told her that you will be her fiance, she's been dreaming of being with you, Atobe. She's been praying that she will see you soon, and that you will marry her. But you broke her dreams, my son. You don't know how she cried when you told her that she's a waste in your life. She despises herself more than she should hate you, don't you know that? That's how she love you. But I guess what I did, matchmaking you two, was wrong. Her father will find another man to marry her, Atobe. You are free man now, and you will never see her again single, at least." And then she ended the call. I stared at nothing. I felt droplets of water from my hair down.. and I couldn't believe there is warm water gushing from my eyes.

And it all dawned to me.

Yuzuki, marrying another man and not me?

Will I let her go just like that? Will I let her leave me and forget me if she wanted?

Will I let my happiness leave out of my grasp?

My happiness- the first and last girl I'll only love, will the king let her queen lose and go?

HELL, NO!

I, Atobe Keigo, the captain of Hyotei Gakuen's Tennis Club and its KING, will definitely have what I want because what Ore-sama wants, Ore-sama gets!

I looked at my waterproof Rolex wristwatch. 6:42 PM? I have only 18 minutes more before she leaves, and it will take 30 minutes to travel on land! And to think that this time is the period of rush hour! Well, if think thats a problem for me, you think wrong.

"Kabaji, wait for me at my helipad. I'll just get dressed."

"Usu."

I called my butler. "Please get ready for me my helicopter. Fast."

"Hai, Ore-sama."

I pointed a maid. "Get me 100 bouquets of fresh red roses and a diamond ring. NOW."

"Immediately, Ore-sama."

After that, I went upstairs and got ready for this special night.

**What could our dear Atobe do? Hell! Atobe can do anything! He's the king, after all. Watch out for the last episode! :DD**

**~chickenj0yZ**


	6. EPISODE 5

**EPISODE FIVE**

My beautiful hair swayed with the whirl of the wind made by the helicopter. I can barely hear any of them talking because of the rotors and airfoils of the helicopter, but that's not my concern now. I need to get to NARITA AIRPORT. NOW.

"We need to go now." I shouted at them so they can hear me. The diamond ring and the bouquets of flowers were already on the helicopter, and I immediately got on. Kabaji sat on my right side.

"Let's go." I said on the microphone after I put on my headphones. But then one thing struck my mind.

WHY AM I DOING THIS?

WHY AM I ABOUT TO CHASE MY QUEEN...

IF I COULD DO THINGS MY WAY?

I reached for my cellphone and talked to someone. "Can you postpone all the flights going to England tonight? ... Yes of course, I'll take responsibility. In the first place, I am one of the stockholders of that airline... Okay. I owe you one." And then I ended the call and called another. "Can you locate Ms. Yuzuki Kinomoto there? Please get things ready..."

[YUZUKI'S POV]

AN HOUR EARLIER

This is the first time you'll read my point of view and it's because Atobe is really flashy and wants as much airtime as he wants, so I'll tell you my story as short as possible.

When I was five, one of my father's business associates showed me a picture of a boy. He's blonde-haired that time, and even in his picture, I felt her overflowing self-confidence radiating, and then she told me, 'That's my son, and the man you will spend the rest of your life with." When I stared at his picture again, I agreed with her, because I was captivatd by his smile, and his charm point-his mole under his right eye. Since then I stalked him, until he went to Japan. I know almost everything about him, and I played tennis because of him. I watched his games on tape saw his greatness and I loved him more. The day came when my father told me I can already announce that he's my fiance in public. You don't know how happy I am that day because I know Atobe whom I loved from afar will now know my existence.

The day I went to their school, I challenged his fellow teammates for a match so that, just like I said, I can get his attention. Actually, Oshitari is a good friend of mine so he helped me get through the plan. The minute he talked to me, it was like heaven. I've always dreamt of having a conversation with him, and it already came true! My heart kept beating fast that time, I thought it would burst out. Well, anyway, when he played a game with me, I was so happy I really enjoyed it, and it's the game which I give my all, so as not to disappoint him. And then I told him that I'm her fiancee. Since then I always stayed at his side. I'm really thankful to his mother that she let me live with Atobe. It's just like I'm his wife! I made him lunchboxes, gives him what he needs. I think I'm practicing of becoming a good wife, but I guess I pushed through so much.

Our first date became a disaster. I just couldn't help myself! I love him so much that my jealousy ate me and I did those mean things to the girls who's just admiring him. I forgot, he's a public person, and I shouldn't have done that. What angered me was when he said that he don't want me in his life in the first place. That hurt. It hurt like hell. I didn't know that I actually pissed him off, that he despised and disgusted my presence. I'ts like I am pushing myself too much to a person who doesn't even like a single thing about me.

The day I left, I checked in a hotel and called his mother that I'll call off our marriage. I quit studying in Hyotei and I made arrangements to go back to England.

And my flight is tonight. I'll set him free. I guess I'll just find my soulmate somewhere out there. Tezuka, maybe? Hahaha! That will totally anger him, I guess. Just kidding! I just want to make myself look happy even though I don't. After I packed my things, I left the hotel(after paying of course) and went to Narita Airport. I came there just 10 minutes before my flight. I waited in the waiting area until they'll call my flight. But then just a couple of minutes after I came, they made an announcement.

"For all having flights tonight sorry for your inconvenience but we are going to postpone temporarily your departure. I repeat..."

What the hell? My flight is postponed? I don't understand it. The weather is too good for them to delay our flights, unless...

An idea came to my mind. That ATOBE! After what he had done to me! What is he thinking? He knows I love him but he doesn't have a right to play with me!

"Are you Ms. Yuzuki Kinimoto?" Three men in black suits approached me and asked me while I'm in confusion.

"Yes, I am. What do you need from me?" I saw everyone staring at me. I'm getting all their attention here because of these three that look like goons!

"Please come with us." One told me and the other two grabbed my arms.

"What? HEY! What are you doing? Let go of me!" I looked around to ask for help but no one dared, even the staffs of the airport. When I realized that no one can help me, I gave up and let them drag me.

We went to the runway, and the staffs were just letting us in! I thought it's forbidden without due process, right? And then they released me and left me alone. Alone in this place where the ends I could not fathom where because of the departing area's area. And what's the sense of making a pun now?

I shook my head to clear any unnecessary thoughts off. I can see that the sun is already starting to set down. It was a breath-taking sight but I can't appreciate it as much as I want to because of my present situation. The place where I am at is clear except for I can still see a few airplanes around and there's a red carpet at my feet. I decided to walk on it, it has been precisely its purpose, anyway. However, getting nervous and anxious with what could happen to me is not out of my vocabulary.

As I walked down, I heard a whirling sound from above, stinging my eardrums, and when I looked up, I saw a helicopter up high, following my tracks. There's a big man standing at the door, I can see his built, but I can't see his face.

I stopped looking up because it ached my neck and I continued walking but stopped abruptly when... it started to rain? But its unusual for a rain, because no water is pouring but red rose petals are descending. I looked up again, and saw the man with the big built showering rose petals from up high. He motioned me to continue walking and so I did. The rain of rose petals followed me as I walked and for the first time in the last few days, I felt a calming sensation and I smiled. The sight of sun setting down and rose petals raining was so refreshing, and I admit, romantic.

As I stride, I happily catch every rose petals I can get, feeling its softness in my palms. My worries were wiped off, and contentment came on me. I stopped and just watched the rose petals fall. I sure hoped the time would stop right now, leaving me with only happiness in my heart...

Atobe...

I wished I could share this happiness with you...

My hear just ached because I know I could not.

"Did you like it, ahhn~?"

I was stunned when I heard his voice.

"A-atobe!" Although I know he is the one who could be behind all of this, I'm still shocked to actuall confirm my speculation. My eyes blinked and I heard my heart thump like crazy.

"Don't you like it?" He pouted. "I'm sorry if that what I can only do. I prepared it in just 10 minutes. I guess it would be better if I had time to prepare."

I can't believe this. I wanted to burst in tears but I held it back. "I liked it all right." He grinned. Tch. So full of himself! But that's not my concern right now. "Why are you doing this? Don't you know you're just making it all hard for me? You want to get rid of me, right? Why do you need to do this? What, Are you giving me a last-minute farewell party?" I sarcastically told him.

One of his brows rose. "Who says you're leaving, ahhn~?" He held my face so close to his and huskily whispered to me, "The queen should not leave her king alone, right?" If my heart thumped like crazy just awhile ago, I think it I will burst anytime, or I'll have a heart attack sooner or later. His warm breath touched my face and it sent me shivers down to my spine. I can see his tantalizing eyes staring at me intently like it could stab through my soul. And then his stare went down to my lips. I followed his stare and for the first time in my life, I had an urge to feel a man's lips against mine.

"What, you liked my lips?" Wha- I came back to my senses and looked at him unbelievably. He let go of me and touched his lips. "I use honey here so it will stay soft and kissable like this."

I can't believe this guy! He's still as narcissisistic as ever! "You conceited jerk!" I frowned at him and he just laughed at me. "I hate you!"

"Hahahaha! I love you too." He smiled sweetly at me.

I blinked twice. "W-what did you say?"

He looked at me like what he is about to say is as simple as ABC. "I said I love you. Do I need to state the obvious?"

"What-" I was confused. My heart keeps on beating rapidly, nervous about his revelation. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU SAYING? One second you're saying that I piss you off wanted me to leave, the next you're saying that you love me?" I can't hold back my tears anymore. It started to pour down slowly...

[ATOBE'S POV]

I laughed at her. This is her, alright. She's the only one who could change the usual Atobe. She's frowning at me right now. Actually, I just stopped our moment awhile ago because if I kiss her, I would not be able to stop myself anymore, and I still have more surprises for her!

"I hate you!"

"Hahahaha! I love you too..." I sweetly told her. There, I said it.

She blinked twice. "W-what did you say?"

I looked at her and said a-matter-of-factly, "I said I love you. Do I need to state the obvious?"

"What-" She look confused. Who was not? I myself was too, awhile ago. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU SAYING? One second you're saying that I piss you off wanted me to leave, the next you're saying that you love me?"

See? That's who she is.

I saw her cry and so I immediately wiped off her tears with my thumb. "Hush, baby. Please don't cry anymore." I kissed her forehead and hugged her. "What I said is true. I always show hostility against you, yes. I thought I hate you because you meddle with me, because you made me do things your way, which I am not used to, but I've got it all wrong. Perhaps, that time, I was just denying that you could make me follow you, that you are superior than me, because the first time I met you, I was already attracted to you. That has never happened in my entire my life. I'm so sorry I said cruel things at you," I chuckled. "Well, you see, they're the one who's been following me, and not the other way around. I'm the king, anyway."

"You really are vain!" She laughed and cried at the same time. She tapped me gently. "But that is why I hate you and I love you." And with what she said gave me a smile of contentment and happiness. This time, I know I get what I really want. I know I've gained something with my decision.

"Really? So what's more do you like about me?" I pulled her waist against me.

"Well..." She put her right arm around my neck while her left hand touched my charm point-my mole.

"Really? Oh well, that's my trademark. Have you already heard my song-Charm Point wa Naki Bokuro?"

"Yeah right. You practically sang that you are gorgeous there! Egotistical!" She laughed again. Ahh... Her laugh is like a music to me. "So, what's good about me that you like?" She teasingly smiled at me.

"Well..." I held her left hand and let go of her waist for awhile. "I love your hands...It's very beautiful... And it will be even perfect with this." I got the diamond ring from my pocket and showed it to her. I can see that she was shocked, but her eyes show that she is happy.

"A-atobe..."

"Heart beats fast, colors and promises...How to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?"

I started to sing softly while I pulled her to dance. Her eyes were teary-eyed, and I know that I am, too.

"Watching you stand alone...All of my doubts suddenly go away somehow..." I pulled her close to me and put my forehead to hers as I eyed her intently. "One step closer..."

"I..." I choked when I tried to suppress my tears. I never thought that I would come to do this, but I regret nothing. "I have died everyday waiting for you... Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years... I'd love you for a thousand more..." I kissed her tears away when she closed your eyes.

"Will you spend the rest of your life with me and be my queen, Yuzuki Kinimoto?"

Finally, she burst into tears again. This time, I'm sure that it's the tears of joy. "I will gladly be your queen, Atobe. No doubt about it."

I smiled after her answer and slipped the ring through her ring finger. I immediately pulled her for a kiss. I've been waiting for this! This is the sweetest kiss I ever had. Her lips, just as I thought is so soft, I don't know if I could ever get away from it. This gorgeous, brown-haired girl is mine. I can see from that the sun already set down. What a perfect momemt this is!

"Ehem."

Who was that? They're disturbing us, didn't they think so? Yuzuki pulled out from our kiss but I pulled her more against me. I don't want to end this yet.

"Atobe..." she whispered between our kisses.

"What?"

"Ore-sama, how about the other passengers here? The people are already complaining about the delay. What should we do?"

We both pulled away after we heard him. I almost forgot. He was a staff of the airport and he is obviously afraid now.

"How dare you disturb us, ahhn~?" I asked him. I noticed that he became even more afraid. Hahaha!

I saw Yuzuki warn me with just her eyes. Now, I'm the one who's afraid! I can't beleve Ore-sama will have one person to fear.

"Okay, please, you may now continue your work. Just give my album as a freebie for this delay. Thank you." I heard Yuzuki chuckle.

"Okay, ore-sama." He bowed and ran back inside.

"Why are you chuckling there?" I asked her.

"Do you think your album will compensate the things that you've done?"

"Why? They should be thankful I am giving my album for free!"

"Proud of yourself, eh?" I just grinned at her and answered her with a kiss.

"Let's go!" I held her hands and we went to my helicopter. I saw Yuzuki smile on Kabaji, who's already sitting inside. He's the one who showered the flowers on Yuzuki awhile ago. Oh, the mess I did? I'm sure they'll clean it up already.

As soon as we got in, the helicopter took off. I put on my headphones. I held her hand once again and we smiled at each other. I've never been this happy in my entire life. Hah! I'm sure Tezuka and Sanada will envy me, since I've already had a girl who would stay by my side and support me. The king had already has his queen. Next time, I will definitely defeat those two. I am more powerful now than what I was before! Right, Kabaji?

"Usu." I heard him say on his microphone and on my headphones.

**P.S. Don't you ever tell anyone what happened today, especially to Sanada, Tezuka, and Echizen! If you do, I'll find you wherever you are and make you taste what hell means!**

ORE-SAMA NO BIGI NO YOI NA!

**~SAIGO (END)**


End file.
